Bella's Wedding Night
by wishiwasbellaswan101
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic so please... review and tell me what you think! rated T for language!... Maybe changed to M for other reasons....
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV~

I was sitting in the moonlight at First Beach, on a hollow tree… on _our _hollow tree.

I thought back to all that had happened that day and couldn't hold it in anymore. I bent my head and cried into my large hands.

Then I heard it…. The voice that I loved and longed to hear. The voice of my angel.

"Jake?" I looked up, knowing as I did so, it would be my undoing. I knew she couldn't be real.

I knew that I had been close to insanity before this, but I suppose today pushed me over the teetering edge I had been on.

But even I never thought that I could have an imagination so detailed as to remember every detail of her.

Her pale skin, her thin frame, the rosey blush in her cheeks, and her eyes… I knew I couldn't have remembered those orbs of purest golden brown on my own.

I wasn't insane…

not yet anyway.

She was really here, softly glowing in the moonlight.

She was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her.

White really was her color, but the irony of that beauty made me want to start crying again.

This was the dress that she had worn to the close of her life.

And the reason that she was no longer in my life.

"What do you want Bella?" my voice came out raspy and harsh. She flinched, great.

"I…"

She looked down, blushing as always, and I couldn't take it anymore.

My head dropped into my hands again so I only heard her voice.

"Jake, I know that I have hurt you and I know that there is no excuse for doing so other than I thought that I loved him."

My head snapped up so fast that my neck cracked, the sound made her flinch and look up at me.

Her eyes smoldered in the darkness, making a fire begin in my stomach. Not the kind of fire that occurred before I phased, but a different sensation.

It was slow, and much more intense than anything I had ever felt.

"Love_d_?"

I put the emphasis on the "d". "Bella, you MARRIED him for God's sake! You are his, you always told me that."

The pain must be showing in my eyes now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV~

Of corse Jake was in pain. Pain that I had caused….

Pain that I was here to fix.

"Jake…" my voice was almost gone due to my fear, and because of the way that he was looking at me…. Like I was his world.

"Why is it that you have to look so beautiful on the day you become lost to the world Bells?"

His voice was almost as quiet as mine now, but with a harsher edge.

"No, Jacob…" I said and looked down blushing. I heard him mumble something about roses.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked up, my shyness fading.

I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"No Jacob, I came straight here, I didn't marry him. I only want you."

Then my confidence slipped a little and I added in a whisper "if you still want me…."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob POV~

Crap!

Now I knew I was crazy.

I had a better imagination that I thought…

I also didn't think that I was so close to being insane.

"Damn it Bella!" I screamed at her, after all, if she wasn't real…

I decided right then and there that I wouldn't go to the real Bella's wedding.

I would stay in my crazy little world because… really, why wouldn't I choose this over the pain of the real world?

"Jake…. wha-" but I had gotten up and took her face in my hands.

I looked deep into her eyes and her cheeks warmed under my palms, and her pulse accelerated.

Of course, I thought to myself, of course my fake Bella would act like my real Bella.

I had seen her react like this before _he _kissed…

I stopped myself from that thought, knowing that if I didn't focus on only her, that she would disappear.

I did.

I concentrated on her skin, peaches and cream, her eyes… so much depth was there, and finally her lips.

So soft… so pink.

She was just so….

_Alive._

I would never see the real Bella like this again.

The next time I would see her….

No… I couldn't think about that.

It made me sad. Much too sad.

I needed Bella… in any way I could get her, I didn't know if I would feel this or not, but it was worth a shot.

I kissed her. The last of my control falling into oblivion.

And…she kissed me back.

She kissed me like she thought she was bad at this, as though she would hurt me, or vice versa.

I couldn't understand it until…..

Oh! She had never kissed anyone but him, she didn't know any better… she HAD to kiss like this, or she would tempt him with her blood.

My mind had recreated Bella like this for me before I even knew why.

Well… I would just have to show "Bella" that she didn't have to be careful with me.

I kissed her with such ferocity that she stumbled backward, and fell.

With my werewolf speed, I turned her so that I took the soft impact of the sand instead of her.

She giggled and looked down at me through heavily lidded eyes.

Her beautiful eyes… filled with passion…

For me.

**Reviews make me happy!!!**


End file.
